<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in the Snow by QueenReyna25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326891">Stuck in the Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25'>QueenReyna25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Nipple Play, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora heads up the frozen north with Glimmer and Bow where she bumps into Catra and co.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck in the Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttyshake/gifts">nuttyshake</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The frozen wastes were inhospitable and the cold pierced through all clothing like an arrow. Adora was powering through without much trouble having been trained to deal with the cold. Bow and Glimmer were much less qualified but still managed to do a decent job with the clothes they had procured from Frosta.</p><p> </p><p>“How much farther Bow?” Glimmer asked, shivering. They were currently on the hunt for some First Ones Tech they suspected Catra and crew would be heading towards.</p><p> </p><p>“Not long to go. We’re almost there.” Bow said. He was freezing too and had even covered his midriff to help him cope.</p><p> </p><p>They pushed on through the deep snow. There was a light snowfall for now, but it could quickly turn into a blizzard. Adora picked up the pace, finding it best to move quickly and get out of there before chaos took over. She also knew that it was never that easy to avoid chaos, especially if Catra was involved. </p><p> </p><p>As they crested over a hill, they seen a small outpost. Adora looked to Bow, and he nodded in acknowledgement. This was the place. They slid down the snowy hill and arrived at the front door. As Adora went to open the door, she heard a voice behind her that sent chills through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Adora. How did I know you’d be here?” Catra said, appearing with Scorpia and Entrapta.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it up Catra. I’m not here for you. I’m here for the First Ones tech. Don’t get in my way.” Adora said coldly. She had no time to think of Catra. She still cared for her deeply but it risked everyone’s safety if she failed to give it her all on a mission out of kindness. This was war, and war is ruthless.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the warm welcome. Anyway, we’re taking that tech, not you. So how about you get out of my way?” Catra said angrily. She locked eyes with Adora and despite being prepared for a fight, everyone around them was dumbfounded. The tension between them was different this time. Catra stood atop  a hill overlooking the outpost and Adora stared up at her. She raised her sword and transformed. And then chaos ensued. </p><p> </p><p>Bow and Glimmer went after Entrapta and Scorpia. Entrapta didn’t really want to fight which ultimately didn’t matter, as Scorpia was a powerhouse that shrugged off arrows and magic like insignificant bugs. Scorpia also didn’t really want to fight, but didn’t have much of a choice. </p><p> </p><p>Catra and Adora were eager to fight however. Catra had the speed advantage but Adora was no slouch either. As they fought, the skies began to stir. Suddenly, a blizzard came in. Without thinking, Scorpia grabbed Entrapta and ran for the outpost. She yelled at Bow and Glimmer to come with her. Knowing that they couldn’t help Adora at this point, they agreed. </p><p> </p><p>As the blizzard ramped up in intensity, Adora and Catra continued to fight. Neither could gain the upper hand, and both were exhausted. As some of the snow turned to shards and spikes of ice, they continued fighting.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so stubborn? We’re going to freeze to death out here unless you give it up Catra!” Adora yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d sooner die than let you win.” Catra said under her breath. She leapt forward and swiped at Adora, who dodged and swiped back. Catra back flipped away as a giant shard of ice fell from the sky. Adora spotted it and swapped her sword to a shield, leaping to push her out of the way and block the spike. Catra fell to the ground and Adora hit the ground, blocking the spike just in time. They both stood up to resume fighting but were quickly stopped by the still worsening blizzard. Massive clumps of ice and snow began to rain from the sky and Adora was too busy protecting herself to defend Catra, who was knocked unconscious by one striking her head. Adora found herself yelling and sprinting to her side before her brain could remember that she was an enemy. But Adora couldn’t do it. She couldn’t see Catra as the enemy, not after everything they’d been through. She still cared for her. She picked her up and ran, looking for shelter somewhere in the frozen wasteland spread out before her.</p><p> </p><p>After a brief search, she found a small cave. It didn’t go too deep in, but gave plenty shelter from the wind and snow. Adora managed to get a fire going with a little magic and checked Catra’s vitals with some field medic training she’d remembered. Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a little sword magic. Adora pointed the sword at Catra and tried to heal her, but could only provide a small amount of healing. She’d wake up sooner rather than later, but Adora was exhausted. If they waited out the blizzard, they’d both live.</p><p> </p><p>Adora was about to go to sleep when Catra began to stir. She woke up and seen Adora, who let out a sigh of relief that Catra seemed to be fine. Catra however leapt up and crawled backwards on her hands to the wall of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell am I? What happened?” She asked panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in a cave. A block of ice fell from the sky and knocked you out. I carried you here.” Adora said. The realisation hit Catra not long after.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just leave me and save yourself?” Catra asked. Adora looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the crap Catra.  You know I still care about you, and I’m no expert but I’d bet money you care about me too.” Adora said, feeling a tinge of anger. Catra let out a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself. The only reason I’m not attacking you right now is cause you saved me. But as soon as this blizzard ends, we’re going to continue our fight.” Catra stated. Adora was too tired to argue with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do whatever you want. I’m exhausted from carrying you here and trying to heal you, so I’m going to sleep. I don’t trust you not to kill me, but I don’t have much choice.” Adora said. She curled up next to the fire she had made and began to try and sleep. Catra sat as far away as she could manage. She didn’t need Adora’s help to survive this. She was freezing being away from it, and Adora heard her rubbing her arms from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra. You can come closer to the fire. Neither of us will hurt you.” Adora said. Catra narrowed her eyes at her, and slowly crawled over.</p><p> </p><p>“This fire is getting too small. We’re still going to freeze at this rate.” Catra said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m all tapped out of magic. But if you really want, we can huddle together to stay warm. Between that and the fire, it’s our best bet.” Adora said. She didn’t fully realise why she had said, but clearly this situation had put her in the old mindset she had. Where Catra was her best friend. Where huddling for warmth was second nature on cold training missions.<br/>
Catra weighed her options. She could say no, or get angry. She’d probably freeze to death or at the very least need medical attention. But she’d be able to release her anger at Adora, at how she left, at how she is responsible they can never huddle for warmth on a training mission ever again.<br/>
Or she could swallow her pride, her anger, and say yes. She’d survive the bitter cold and she’d probably feel some semblance of happiness for the first time in so long. Catra slowly crawled around to the other side of the fire where Adora was lying. And she nestled in. And there they sat, spooning together in a cave in the middle of a frozen wasteland. The snow and ice were still falling from the sky, and the fire was getting weaker. Thankfully, the spooning was helping. </p><p> </p><p>Catra wriggled a little bit to get comfier and Adora started blushing, as Catra was grinding straight into her crotch. Adora was no longer cold, and instead felt herself burning up. Catra noticed that Adora was trying to gain even the tiniest bit of distance to make it less awkward and decided she was going to have some fun with it. In for a penny, in for a pound.</p><p> </p><p>She took Adora’s hands in her own, and moved one up  and one down. Adora realised what was happening but couldn’t stop it, or perhaps she didn’t want to. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t take you for the type to get so intimate with the enemy Adora. Not that I mind. Do you?” Catra asked as she moved back slightly, pushing their bodies tight to each other.<br/>
Adora’s brain was now split. The logical half wanted to say no, lets just get some sleep and stop this now. But the emotional part was screaming at her to say fuck yes, to ravish Catra here, where there was no war, no strife, just two people who were stupidly and hopelessly in love with each other. Adora took control of her hands once more and began squeezing Catra’s tit in one hand and gently stroking her pussy through her trousers with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind at all.” She whispered in Catra’s ear, before gently nipping at her earlobe with her teeth. A shiver ran through Catra’s body in response to all the stimuli at once, and she let out a low moan. Any inhibitions either of them had prior were now destroyed by the wave of hormones storming through each of them. </p><p> </p><p>Adora reached behind her and grabbed her sword, and shot a small blast of fire to reheat the cave.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you had no magic left?” Catra asked with a coy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a second wind all of a sudden.” Adora said, grinning. She began to straddle Catra and with the new heat in the cave, took her top off. The blizzard was beginning to die down slightly, but neither noticed or cared. Adora helped Catra take her top off, and sat it behind her to keep her back from touching the cold stone beneath. Adora leaned forward and kissed Catra. Not exactly how she’d pictured their first kiss, but it could have been worse. She then began planting kisses down Catra’s body, leaving hickeys as she went. Each forced a moan from Catra who was starting to squirm from pleasure. Adora continued, kissing her chest and breasts, gently licking her nipples and fondling whichever one was not in her mouth. She squeezed her tits once more and continued down, placing her hands on Catra’s waist. She kissed her abs and as she arrived at the top of Catra’s trousers, she tugged them down and slid them off once again placing them beneath her. </p><p> </p><p>Adora gently took off Catra’s panties and went to eat her out, but stopped. She decided to further tease Catra, nipping and kissing the insides of her thighs before finally licking her pussy. Catra began to moan more and more, and Adora decided to finger her, moving back up to kiss her and letting her taste her own wetness. As she fingered her, she gently rubbed her clit and Catra reached around to Adora’s back and clawed it. As Catra came, she began to scream and shake as her muscles tensed and she lost control. Adora covered her mouth to quiet her down, and continued fingering her past climax letting the waves of pleasure (and Catra) come again and again. Catra was pretty sure she’d be unable to walk tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to try something.” She said, a wicked grin in her eyes. Catra didn’t argue, her brain turned to mush from sheer euphoria. Adora reached over and grabbed her sword, and transformed it into a strap on. Adora was already soaking wet from fucking Catra and hearing her moan, so she needed no further foreplay. She took her trousers and panties off, put the strap on on Catra, and began to ride it, her hands on Catra’s chest for stability. She continued to ride it as Catra grabbed her ass, squeezing and spanking it. Catra flipped Adora onto her back and began to fuck her rather than just letting her ride the strap on. She kissed Adora’s neck, and Adora began to moan and claw into Catra’s back. Catra kept going. She couldn’t feel anything but was getting immense pleasure from Adora’s moans and cries. She turned Adora around and had her on her knees as Catra took her from behind. Both on their knees, Catra continued to fuck her with the strap as she reached around and fondled her clit, grabbing her breast with the other hand. Adora felt the pressure build inside her till she came, and Catra kept going. Catra moved her hands to Adora’s hips as Adora fell forward and continued pounding, causing Adora’s legs to spasm. She let out a long moan, and crumpled, rolling onto her back. Catra took the strap off and set it down, where Adora turned it back to a sword. </p><p> </p><p>They both sat for a while, cuddling, before getting dressed. Then they put their clothes back on and resumed cuddling, and gradually fell asleep. The storm died down completely, and the morning came to them. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, and Entrapta found their leaders snuggled up together in a cave after the storm stopped. They had made a temporary peace in the name of saving their friends, and decided not to wake them. Scorpia picked up the sleeping Catra and left, as Glimmer teleported Adora and Bow back home to Brightmoon. </p><p> </p><p>Catra missed the blissful happiness of that night, as did Adora. Hopefully they could have many more, after the war and the turmoil was over. But the war was never going to end if neither of the great leaders of each faction could even walk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>